


Family Reunions

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Brother-Sister Relationships, Caretaking, Creampie, F/M, Healing, Incest, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: The fall of Beacon was averted and Pyrrha saved. Jaune Arc returns home a hero to rest and recover while his arms, wounded in the fight, heal. It's his first time back at the Arc home in well over a year - and it's a surprise just how much things have changed. Not quite as surprising to his family, however, who can't believe how much their shy, nervous and gangly Jaune has grown. Or how good he looks.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 163





	Family Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous

* * *

“-and then I jumped up and caught Cinder under the arms, holding her in place.”

Lavender, his youngest sister, gasped from her position on his lap, sitting with her side to his chest and her bright green eyes wide and shining. Her blonde ringlets fell around her small face, her button nose sat above pouty lips forming a perfect `o`. Fifteen years and smaller than even Ruby was, she bounced up and down excitedly. “And then what happened?”

“There was fire everywhere,” Jaune recounted. “It was burning me so bad my clothing caught fire. I dragged her down to the floor, held her there and shouted for Pyrrha to end it. I expected her to shoot through us both and kill Pyrrha.”

His mother stopped what she was doing at the sink.

“Luckily, Pyrrha’s a better shot than anyone realised. She was able to fire and _curve_ the bullet with her Semblance, striking Cinder but making it miss me.” Juniper went back to slicing apples, shaking her head as Lavender clapped her hands. “And with that, the attack on Beacon ended. The White Fang were rounded up, Cinder’s allies caught and Vale saved.”

“Because of you!” Lavender cheered.

A warm feeling settled in Jaune’s stomach even as he deflected it with a, “Because of Pyrrha.”

“Nonsense,” Juniper said, coming back with a small plate of apple slices. “You helped stop a dangerous criminal and save so many lives, including that of your partner. That makes you a hero, Jaune. And not just in our books.”

She nodded to the nearby mantle over the fireplace, where at least _fifty_ get well soon cards stood. Those were the ones from well-wishers he didn’t know. The ones from his friends were much more special and had pride of place in his bedroom.

The reason why was obvious; both his arms were in silver casts. They were metallic but thin, provided by Atlas as thanks for helping save the day and filled with special formula to help treat the savage burns that worked their way up to his elbows. He could move his arms at the shoulder, but anything below that was out of the question, including his hands.

It was why he was back home. With Beacon having been attacked, the school wasn’t exactly safe for someone in his condition and everyone was busy helping to rebuild. His team were there too, working on repairs during the day and chatting with him via long distance calls in the evening.

The doctors said he’d need four months to recover fully, and then another two of lightened physical training, but that after that six-month period he’d be good to join Beacon again and continue his path towards becoming a huntsman. There was no arguing with that, thus he’d accepted his mom’s offer to come home.

“Wow. That’s kind of amazing,” Crystal, one of the terrible twins, said as Juniper held an apple slice to his lips for him to eat. “Who knew our brother would grow up to be such a gosh damned hero.”

Beryl, Crystal, Lavender and Juniper were the only ones home for now, Saphron off making a life with Terra and the others working in the city. The house felt emptier for it, but it was always inevitable that they’d all grow up. The twins were actually a year older than him, for all that they could have passed for two younger. Five foot two with short pixie cuts and lithe, boyish, figures, they were training to be athletes in a fitness school nearby. Their bright blue eyes matched, as did their hair, and they often did their best to confuse people as to which was which.

He could tell, of course. To him, the small differences in the jaw and freckles were as clear as day.

“I wouldn’t call me a hero. I was just doing what had to be done.”

“Humble too, sheesh.” Crystal fanned herself with one hand. “If you don’t stop, I’ll start developing a crush. We’re going to be beating the girls off you with a stick.”

One year ago, that would have left him stuttering. Now, he laughed. “I’ll teach you a few sword tricks if you want it. I’ll be trusting the two of you to defend my chastity.”

Crystal looked surprised at the fact he teased back, something Beryl picked up on quickly.

“Hmm. Someone’s gotten a lot more confident.” Skipping over, she poked a finger against his chin and dragged it down his neck, collecting a faint drop of apple juice that had slipped down. Before his eyes, she brought it up to her lips and licked it clean.

Jaune held her gaze and quirked an eyebrow.

“Cool as a cucumber. Wow.” She leaned back, all flirtation gone and replaced with a wide smile. “Damn, bro. You’re coming off pretty cool nowadays. Maybe I should go pick up a boyfriend from Beacon if they’re all like you. Anyone you can recommend?”

“Not unless you’re ready to pry him from a huntress. Nora doesn’t share.”

“Pooh.” Beryl laughed again. “Seriously, though, you’re so different to before. And not just attitude. Look at this.” She tapped a hand against his chest. “I could crack eggs on that! Crystal, come on, feel it.” Taking her twin’s hand, she pushed it against Jaune’s shirt. “How hard is that?”

“Whoah. It is…”

“You two,” Juniper sighed, slapping their hands away. “Stop feeling up your brother like a piece of meat. Really, he’s just coming into himself.”

Forty-something years old with a wide and motherly figure, childbearing hips and a large bosom, Juniper Arc was a woman who looked younger than she was. Mature, beautiful and dedicated to her family, she’d raised them all with her husband, Jonathan, and then continued to do so after Jonathan fell defending the village from Grimm, becoming a local hero in his own right.

“They’re right, though. The life of a huntsman has done you well.” She caressed his hair lovingly. “You look more and more like your father every day.”

That praise meant more than any other to him. Jaune smiled back. He liked to think he’d put his father’s sword to good use. He knew his old man would be proud – though Jonathan would have been proud of him if he’d become a homeless bum, too. That was just the kind of man his father had been.

It wasn’t all sunshine and buttercups sadly. While it was great to be home and everyone at Beacon was doing well, there was no ignoring the difficulties involved in doing pretty much _any_ basic task without the use of your arms. The doctors had been kind enough to install little hooks into his braces so he could open doors and clumsily interact with things, but tasks like feeding himself were flat-out impossible. Not unless he wanted to lean over the table and eat off the plate like a dog.

That was where his family came in, or more commonly his mom. Smiling indulgently, she brought another slice of apple up to his lips. He bit it carefully, making sure not to touch her fingers before pulling it back into his mouth and munching away. It’d been a day or two now, which meant they were all getting used to it for the most part.

Most parts…

“I’ll run you a bath later,” she said, looking away with a nervous smile.

“M – Mom. I can do a bath myself.”

He couldn’t. They both knew that. While he could get in and out and stand under a shower easily enough, he couldn’t bend his arms at the elbows, making any attempts at washing impossible. At least the casts themselves were waterproof.

“It’s fine, sweetie. It’s not like I can ask your sisters to do it, can I?”

“I will!”

Lavender said it immediately and without hesitation. His youngest sister adored him before he left for Beacon, spoiled rotten as the only sister who didn’t mercilessly tease him. With him now returning a hero of sorts, even if he still didn’t consider himself one, that adoration had turned into outright hero worship. She’d been clinging to him since the day he returned, listening to all his stories of Beacon and Grimm and adventures with awe. He would freely admit to it feeding his ego, but what could he do? She was adorable and he loved her.

“I don’t think that’s appropriate,” Juniper teased, poking Lavender’s little nose. “I know you love your big brother, but there are some things that are off limits. Now come off there and let Jaune have a bath. You can do your homework while he’s busy, then come watch TV with him after.”

With a long and pouty sigh, Lavender agreed, slipping off his knee and down to the floor. She brushed her skirt down to her knees, turned and kissed him on the cheek, then darted away shyly. Jaune watched her go, surprised.

“You should have seen her when you up and left,” Beryl said. “Cried her eyes out.”

He winced. “I didn’t mean to hurt her.”

“It’s fine, dear.” Juniper stood and brought the plates to the sink. “It wasn’t anything you did, just her realising what it means to have her big brother grow up and move out. Give her a few days to get used to you being back and she’ll stop acting so clingy.”

It made sense he supposed. Lavender had always been closer to him than the others, though that didn’t mean she wasn’t friendly with them as well, just that if she ever had the choice to play with him or one of her sisters, she’d come to him first.

_It’s good to see her again. Good to see all of them again._

He didn’t regret leaving for Beacon, but it was nice to be home for a bit.

* * *

Juniper and her son had come to an understanding of sorts when it came to bath time. One might call it a routine. She would fill the bath up three quarters of the way with hot and steaming water, then once it was full, a generous amount of bubble bath was added. As silly and childish as that may have seemed, it served a very important purpose.

“It’s ready,” she said, turning away and busying herself with a pail and some shampoo.

She made sure to keep her eyes on them and not the mirror just above her as she listened to Jaune move around behind her, shucking off his pants and boxers. It was awkward, but she’d already helped him undo his belt and top buckle, which was as much as either of them felt comfortable with. He was able to get the rest of on his own, shaking behind her until she heard his belt clink against the tiled floor, and then stepping out.

All without her seeing a thing.

Jaune gasped when he climbed into the bath, the sharp intake of breath on touching the hot water making her eyes dart up. His rear and back were reflected in the mirror, looking away from her as he climbed into the bath.

Her eyes darted down again, embarrassed and a little dizzy.

_I wasn’t supposed to look!_

She hadn’t meant to, it being more an automatic thing at what she’d thought might be her injured son needing help. Shaking her head to dispel what was frankly ridiculous concerns, he was her son after all, she busied herself with the sponge and collected them in hand.

“Are you ready, dear?”

Bubbles and water splashed for a few seconds before Jaune replied, “You can look now.”

Sat down in the bath with his head, shoulders and chest above the water, Jaune was surrounded by white froth and bubbles that provided a natural screen between them. Juniper smiled and came over, kneeling at the side of the tub and feeling much more comfortable now that there was no chance of seeing anything she shouldn’t. They were just bubbled, but they really did cover everything improper.

_What am I even talking about? This is my son. I made him and I used to wash him as a baby. There’s nothing improper here._

Awkward and embarrassing, but that was just what happened when an older child needed help like this. Jaune wasn’t the first to break a limb, though thankfully Saphron had been able to wash herself. Both arms at once was a little more unusual but her son earned his wounds defending those he loved. What more could she ask for? _Now it’s my turn to help him._

“It’s not too hot, is it?”

“No. It’s just right.” He smiled her way, skin flushing red as the heat and steam settled in. “It’s nice. We don’t have baths in Beacon; it’s all showers. I missed being able to soak like this.”

Laughing, Juniper put the pail she planned to use to wash his hair aside and picked up the sponge, squirting some soap out onto it. He knew the drill by now and leaned forward, exposing the vast plains of his back to her. Humming to herself, Juniper swept the sponge over him, scrubbing gently but making sure to wash him well.

Beryl hadn’t been wrong about her brother’s physique, she noted. Jaune had always been handsome to her – what could you expect when he was the spitting image of the man she’d fallen in love with? – but he’d been thin and gangly like all teenagers. The training had worked wonders in filling him out and adding definition, much of it visible on his muscular and broad back and shoulders.

_He’s going to make a young woman very happy one day._

By the sounds of his stories, it might just be that Pyrrha girl. Juniper had heard her voice, listening in without being obvious to a few calls from his team to her son. Could anyone blame her being curious about her boy’s life away from home? His team sounded lovely, both from his stories and the way they talked with him. It was clear they all cared for one another.

“That’s your back,” she said. “Now let’s do your chest and shoulders.”

Jaune leaned back, a little awkwardly at the latter as he tried to get his metal-encased arms into a comfortable position, but he managed to lay back against the back of the tub with one arm hung over the side and the other propped up against the wall. It left his chest exposed, hard and flat and dripping with water. A single dark nipple was visible peeking above the bubbles. She looked away, focusing on squeezing out more soap.

His chest looked good as well. There was nothing wrong in saying that. She was a woman and knew what other girls liked after all. He really did look the spitting image of her Jonathan, except a little shorter in the hair and cleanshaven. He’d always had her husband’s eyes, nose and jaw, but it’d been easier when Jaune was a gangly teenager to see the differences. Now, going through the same training as her late husband, he looked so much like his father.

Juniper’s hand drifted lower, over his stomach. It wasn’t unexpected but he tensed even so, causing every muscle to harden under her fingers. The contrast between his soft, wet skin and hard muscle had her mouth feeling dry. She was afraid to lick her lips or swallow in case he heard it.

“Nearly done with your body,” she whispered instead.

“Y – Yeah.”

It was almost a shame to leave his abs – only because she was proud of him, however. Nothing more. Busying herself with more soap, she moved to his legs instead, running her hands down his thighs and over his knees, all the way to his feet and back up. She scrubbed it with a cloth as well, humming and leaning over with her arms buried all the way to her elbows in the hot and bubbly water. _Nearly done,_ she told herself. Moving from his closest thigh to the furthest, she rubbed back up toward his calf, slipping a little higher to clean his hip.

Her hand brushed up against something under the water.

Jaune froze.

Juniper did too. Was that-? Her knuckles brushed up against it again, testing under the water. Hard and stiff, sticking up and quite big by the feel of it. There was no mistaking what she’d just felt. Jaune had gone still, no doubt mortified.

“Hmm. Hmmm.” Forcing herself to hum and keep going, she smiled and cleaned his far leg. _It was just an accident. Get it out your head and we don’t have to talk about it._ There were bound to be accidents when cleaning him and there were months before he’d have the use of his arms again. _You can’t afford to get squeamish now. Your son needs you._

Seeing that she wasn’t going to make a big deal of it appeared to calm Jaune as well, because he laid back again, relaxing. That was right. There wasn’t anything to be silly about here. Boys and girls had their various bits and pieces. It was hardly cause for excitement.

_His felt quite big, though. I wonder…_

No. No. That wasn’t something for _her_ to wonder. Leave that to the girl chasing after her son’s heart. If she hadn’t already seen and experienced it already. Jaune was almost eighteen now and it was hard to imagine her son becoming this handsome, sharing a room with a girl who so clearly liked him and not experimenting a little. Why, he was so confident now. Maybe he’d already had his first time with her in their room late at night, or in a closet hidden away from their teammates.

Heat crept up Juniper’s shoulders and neck as she imagined it. Her and Jonathan weren’t strangers to finding quiet places away from the children to have a little fun – how else had they ended up with eight children?

_I wish he was still here. It’s been so long since I felt like a woman…_

Her hand stroked up and down as she sighed, closing her eyes and remembering his smile.

“M – Mom,” Jaune choked out. “I – I think that’s clean!”

Hm?

Juniper looked down but couldn’t see anything through the bubbles. What she could _feel_ , however, was something hard and soft, its tip against the palm of her hand with her fingers trailing down the side. _His penis,_ she realised with a detached sort of wonder born from panic that hadn’t yet settled in. _I’m holding my son’s penis._ She must have reached for it without thinking while she’d been reminiscing on Jonathan.

It was big, she noted. Very big and hard. Her hand slid down it of its own according, testing the full length as her fingers worked their way from his cock down to his balls and then up again, tickling over him.

Juniper licked her lips.

“Mom!?”

“Sorry.” She let go, fighting the reluctance she felt in doing so. A frantic laugh bubbled past her lips. “Sorry, sweetheart. I wasn’t thinking.” She splashed the water as her hands came out. Her skin still tingled where she’d touched him. “Are you ready to dry off? I’ll hold out the towel and look away. You just step into it.”

“Y – Yeah. Of course.” Jaune smiled nervously, his knees coming together and hiding his member from view. “I’m ready.”

Juniper stood and picked the heated towel off the radiator rack, looking away and holding it out with both hands just as she’d promised. _I shouldn’t have done that,_ she thought, her head spinning wildly. _What was I thinking?_

Of Jonathan. Of how long it had been. Of how lonely she was with her husband gone and so many of her beloved daughters moving out, getting jobs or starting their own families. Perfectly normal things to think of, and a simple accident when she’d been distracted.

_It’s fine. It was just a slip of the hand. Nothing has to come of it._

Not a word passed between them as she helped him dry off and left him to climb into his pyjamas. 

* * *

What the hell was that?

Jaune lay flat in his bed in the dark, eyes fixed on the ceiling as he tried to calm his frantically beating heart. It had just been an accident, right? His mom had been helping him wash and brushed up against it. What came after… it was just her trying to help wash him. It didn’t make sense to _not_ wash that part of him, did it?

 _It was normal. I’m sure it was._ He gritted his eyes shut and tried not to groan. _The only one not normal here is me._

That and his raging erection under the covers.

“Hell…”

The metallic casts didn’t give him much in the way of ability to jack off, not unless he wanted to flay himself with the stupid hooks on the end. As such, he was forced to lay flat on his back popping a tent and wondering just how long it’d take to fall asleep. All the while, he could still feel her fingers around him, gripping, stroking and trailing over his-

_No. Stop it, you sick bastard. That’s your mother!_

Jaune took a deep breath and let it go, sagging back with a frustrated sigh. It was going to be a long night with that going on. A long few months if he had to go without being able to so much as touch himself, let along get off. Couldn’t the scientists build a sex toy into these casts? Heh. Funny how he hadn’t felt brave enough to ask, or how he hadn’t even considered it a problem until now.

“Damn it. This sucks…”

A thin beam of light cut across the room from the doorway, growing wider as someone pushed it open just a little. Jaune watched until a small head came through, then cursed silently and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

“Big brother…?”

Lavender. Her bare feet padded softly on the carpet as she let herself in and closed the door behind her. He peeked out between his lashes, seeing her in a loose set of flannel pyjamas in white with blue vertical stripes. Her hair was down but still curly and falling to the middle of her back. She had a stuffed bear clutched in one hand. At fifteen, no less. He knew she looked small, but she really ought to act her age.

“Are you awake?” she asked, creeping closer. “Jaune? Jaune, are you asleep?”

Take a hint from the lack of a response. He loved Lavender, he really did, but it was late, he was frustrated and he still had his problem beneath the sheets. The last thing he needed was Lavender sneaking in for more stories about Beacon. He’d happily tell her all about them come morning but not was not that time.

“He’s asleep…” Lavender looked around with a thumb held up to her lips, teeth teasing the tip. “I guess it’s okay…”

What was okay?

Lavender reached out and pulled the covers up suddenly, making him shiver as the cold night air washed over him. He had his own pyjamas on underneath, but it was almost winter. She crept into bed with him, pulling the sheets back over her and snuggling up against his side. Her face was in the crook of his arm, nose against his chest. She made a happy sound and wrapped an arm over his chest, bunching her knee up against his.

Seriously? Seriously!?

He could have screamed. He sighed instead, clenching his eyes shut.

Back when they’d been younger, she’d often sneak into his room whenever she had a nightmare or woke up early and couldn’t get back to sleep. It hadn’t been anything special and he’d gotten used to sometimes waking up with her curled up next to him. It hadn’t happened since her twelfth birthday or so, but not having him around for months must have had her wanting to feel that again.

On the one hand, it was great to know his sister adored him so. On the other, ugh. With a subtle shake of his head, he laid back down and tried to fall asleep, knowing that to “wake up” now would mean being bombarded with questions until the late hours of the morning.

_At least she’s warm. That’s something._

He started to drift off.

Something warm brushed up against his erection.

His eyes snapped open again.

“Hm?” Lavender sat up, forcing him to feign sleep again. “What’s that?” she asked, looking down his body.

_You’re fifteen. You know what it is. Just ignore it. Go back to sleep._

Without a second thought, Lavender pulled up the blankets to get a better look at what she’d found.

Jaune screamed in his head.

“Oh!”

Lavender moved, the mattress shifting under her as she brought her legs up and knelt next to him. He waited with his eyes shut for her to leave or get off the bed or make a sound of disgust, all things he could ignore and pretend never happened. What he didn’t expect was for her to poke it. His penis, trapped within his pyjama bottoms, moved to the left and then flapped back again, standing proudly erect.

“Is this Jaune’s thingie?”

Thingie. God. Lavender needed to stop talking like that – and stop touching him. He cracked one eye open and saw that she was looking the other way, all but underneath the bedsheets with them pulled up over her head. She shifted again, bringing her right foot over his body and down on the other side, kneeling _over_ him with her little behind in his face and her upper body over his crotch. If she sat down, she’d have been sitting on his chest, but she stayed on her hands and knees, head and shoulders under the bedsheets.

From his position, he could see her round bottom and down under her, between her legs, where her pyjama top hung low, letting him perfectly see her flat stomach all the way up to the undersides of her budding breasts. They were small with puffy nipples.

 _Don’t look, you creep._ He pulled his eyes away and fixed them on the ceiling.

Lavender pressed her palm against his crotch, pushing his hard penis down in a way that was almost painful. Almost. Pain would have been easier to handle than this. She pushed him down and let go, then watched him rise back up and pushed the other way. She cupped it between her hands and held them there, letting her heat suffuse through his pyjamas and into him, then, just to see what would happen, rubbed her hands up and down him.

All the while, Jaune gritted his teeth and tensed his legs, fighting not to make a sound. There’d be a lot of explaining to do if he did, including why he was pretending to be asleep while his sister touched him in the first place.

Not to mention _why_ she was touching him!

_This can’t be real. I’m dreaming. Or having a nightmare. I have to be._

“You must be having a nice dream,” Lavender whispered, more to herself than him. “You can’t do anything about this with your arms like that…”

At least she understood what it was. That was a relief. Sort of. And it was as good an excuse as any – not even wrong given the casts preventing him taking care of his not-so-little problem. He caught another glimpse down her top. She’d leaned forward, making it fall even further. As well as her small tits, he could also see her bellybutton.

“If he can’t do it on his own…” Lavender pondered for a second. “Then I’ll help!”

Say what?

There was no way she meant what he thought she mea-

Lavender gripped his pyjama bottoms and pushed them down. His cock sprung free, bobbing up before her face, harder than it had ever been before. The cold air engulfed it, making his legs shiver.

“Oh, you’re cold. I can help.”

Lavender wrapped the fingers of both hands around him, helping to deal with the cold but very little else. Jaune’s mouth was open, head back and eyes clenched shut as he panted for breath. This – This was nuts. He had to stop her. Had to-

“Is it like this?”

Using both hands, Lavender started to drag her fingers up and down him, pumping his hard shaft in a way he couldn’t and driving every coherent thought from his mind. Her hands were the softest things he’d ever experienced, her fingers small and warm. Lavender pumped him gently, inexperienced and eager to do a good job – and she was. There was no denying the tightness in his balls.

Her face was close to him. He could see her tongue sticking out as she worked, leaning close to get a good view of what she was doing without considering what that might mean. Her hot breath washed over his tip. Despite her best efforts, she had no idea how badly she was teasing him.

His hips bunched, pushing his crotch up. For the briefest moment, his cock was pressed against something wet and warm. He groaned out, back arching. It had been impossible not to. His body moved on its own, reacting to what she was doing.

Lavender reared back, hand over her mouth. Her other held onto him but didn’t move, holding him in place as she stared down at the moisture glistening on his tip. A mix of precum and her own saliva. She touched her lips, then licked them experimentally. The quiet smack of it audible in the dark.

“That… That wasn’t so bad.”

Panting, Jaune forced himself to look down again, past her puffy breasts and to his cock with her hand wrapped around it. What did she mean about that? Why was she getting down on one elbow, bringing her face closer to him?

His cock was engulfed in her warm mouth.

Lavender’s soft, pouty lips wrapped around and sealed beneath his head, drawing him in against her burning tongue. The humming sound she made as she tasted him blocked out his own frantic gasps. She pushed down, seeing how much of him she could take. Her hand let go of his shaft and held onto his thigh instead. Her lips swept further, dragging with agonising slowness down his length, taking more and more of him out of the cold and into the inferno that was her mouth.

Jaune’s entire body trembled. His legs were hard as rock, muscles tensed and feet digging into the mattress. He tossed his head from side to side, fighting against the urge to moan and sob. His arms, still trapped in their casts, shifted, drawing the sheets down.

None of it, Lavender noticed. His little sister bobbed her head up and down, sucking on his cock like it was a popsicle. Her feet were under his armpits, her bum moving back toward his face with every bob. Her now free hand slid down her pyjama top and disappeared into her bottoms.

They bulged out by his nose, the shape of her hand over her crotch clear evidence of what she was doing. Her fingers worked in and out of her not an inch away from his face, so close that he could _hear_ the wet sounds she made. More than that, he could feel every gasp against his cock, causing vibrations to travel up and down his shaft.

 _I’m going to hell,_ he thought. _I’m going straight to hell for this._

Biting back a moan, Jaune pushed his hips up, thrusting into her mouth. He was close. So close.

Lavender pulled off him with a gasp.

He could have burst into tears.

“You – ah – You’re so big.” Her hand held onto him again. He was still thrusting up jerkily, masking the actions as automatic. “Hah,” she panted, catching her breath. “My mouth isn’t enough? Ooh.” Lavender made a disappointed sound, squeezing him a little tighter at his base with _no concept_ of what that was doing to him. “What am I supposed to do?”

It was enough! It was more than enough! Just a little more. God, he was about to shoot his load. Jaune pushed up harder, thrusting into her hand. If she wouldn’t blow him, he could at least use her hand to jerk himself off.

He was so damn close!

“I know! I’ll just have to do it properly.” Lavender swung her foot back over his chest, making him close his eyes quickly and try to pretend to be asleep again. It was hard with his heart beating as wildly as it did, but she must have assumed that was him dreaming. “I wanted to save my first time for someone special,” she said, peeling her pyjama bottoms down.

There was _no way_ she meant what he thought she meant. No way.

“But I love you,” she went on, breathing heavily. “I love you more than any of the other stupid boys around here.” Her voice dropped. “You’re the only one I’ve ever thought about doing it with…”

What the hell was she saying? No, scratch that. What was she doing? And why wasn’t he stopping her? _Move, you idiot. Wake up. Pretend you just woke up and stop her!_

He didn’t. Lavender’s body was perched on his stomach and he could feel his cock sliding up her back, right between her tight little ass cheeks. That was the death of him, making him jerk up again to rub against her.

Lavender giggled and reached behind her, using a hand to pin him against her backside. Her palm was hot on the underside of his cock. “You must be having a good dream,” she whispered. “I bet the girl in it is really pretty…”

She was. She had blonde hair, green eyes and the prettiest face he’d ever seen.

His sister’s face.

“Okay.” She shifted up and back, holding him upward. It took every ounce of his self-control to stay still and not thrust up. Even if there was an inch or two between him and her, he almost imagined he could feel her lower lips on him. “I’m going to put it in,” she whispered. “I hope it doesn’t hurt. I’ve only used my fingers and my hairbrush before. I was thinking of you then as well…”

Holy shit. Their rooms were right next to one another.

“Here I go…”

He didn’t dare open his eyes to see how close she was, but he _felt_ her slit against him. It was burning hot and wet, dripping with arousal. His lips parted, a near-silent gasp coming forth. Lavender didn’t hear it, too busy pushing down onto him, forcing her own lips, much lower, to part. They did so as she settled her weight onto him, his tip sliding into her tight passage.

It was like dipping himself into a volcano. The heat was everywhere.

“Ah~” the little sounds she made drove him wild. Though she couldn’t see it, his feet were twitching behind her, digging into the mattress. “Hm. Ah. Y – You’re so big. Oh. It feels good, though. Better – ah – than I dreamed it would be.” With a gasp, she slid herself down a little further, pushing him through a barrier he didn’t have the time to feel. The tightness gave way, accompanied with a pained mewl from her.

_That was her virginity. I just took my little sister’s virginity. Holy shit…_

To be fair, she’d taken his. He wasn’t the one fucking someone else here. He was `asleep`, or so she thought. He groaned through his teeth, the sound mixing with her own as she sank the rest of the way down, her soft bottom pushing against his thighs as she hilted him inside her. Her hands, so small and dainty, found their way to his chest, pushing up under his pyjama top to touch skin.

“It’s in,” she panted. “It’s inside me. Oh. Ah. D – Do I move?” She slid her hips back experimentally. “Is this good?”

He couldn’t resist any longer. With a silent apology to her, Jaune thrust up into her, bouncing Lavender on his lap. She gasped, lurching up and then falling, impaling herself on his cock.

“Ah!”

He did it again, thrusting into her while she wasn’t ready, driving the breath from her. Lavender landed with a slap, gasping and falling forward so that her head was on his chest. Her fingers clung to his shoulders, her body unable to move as he pushed up into her over and over, bouncing his hips on the mattress and fucking her without moving.

“Ah. Ah. Hm~” Lavender’s knees dug into his sides. “You’re – You’re making love to me, Jaune. Ah. Oh. I love it – ah – it’s so good. Please – hm – don’t stop.” Her breath was hot against his chest as she kissed his breastbone, her lower body slapping up and down as he fucked her. “You’re my first. You’re my first. I love you, big brother. I love you so much.”

Gritting his teeth, Jaune kept thrusting over and over, doing all the work since she was all but paralysed with lust. Her body clamped down on him, vaginal muscles squeezing tight as she experienced her first orgasm.

He followed soon after – unable to hold on after her teasing with her hands and mouth before. His cock throbbed inside her, expanding right as she squeezed down. Fire hot like lava ran through him and down his stomach, up his cock and out, shooting deep inside her.

His hips pushed up one last time and held, suspending Lavender’s lower body off the bed as she moaned. Her hands clung onto him tightly as he dumped his load into her, shooting one thick rope of cum after another into her tight pussy. He held her there, wanting nothing more than to have his hands free so he could grip her ass and _squeeze_ her down onto him.

“Ahhh~” she moaned quietly. “You’re filling me up~”

Jaune held himself inside her for as long as he could but eventually fell with a gasp, spilling Lavender down over his body. She moaned softly, pushing her legs down his and laying flat over him, his shaft still buried inside her. Something hot and warm trickled out from their union and onto his stomach.

A few minutes later, she pulled herself off, gasping as he left her. His soft penis flopped down, spent. Lavender made a happy sound and pushed it back into his pyjama bottoms, drawing them up his legs once more. The blanket came after, pulling up to his neck.

He kept his eyes closed and breathing even, or as even as it could be, the whole time.

“Thank you, big brother,” she whispered. Her lips pecked his, soft and chaste in the dark. “Love you.”

Creeping away, she opened the door and left, pulling it softly shut behind her. Her footsteps creaked away on the floorboards, signalling her departure. Jaune’s eyes opened, his entire body sagging as he gasped for air. He stared at the ceiling, panting like he’d run a marathon.

“Did… Did that really just happen…?”


End file.
